Calling All Toddlers
'' '' ''Calling All Toddlers ''is a Video series from Tempo Video, NSPCC and Video Working for Children. #The 1st VHS was release from 1999 #The 2nd VHS was release from 2000 #The 3rd VHS was release from 2001 It's Itsy Bitsy Time It's Itsy Bitsy Time used to air on the Fox Family channel, ABC 4 Kids and GMTV, on weekday mornings. It was aimed at young audiences, and it was commercial free. The theme song, which just repeatedly sang "It's Itsy Bitsy Time, It's Itsy Bitsy Time," was sang to the tune of "Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay." The show featured different short series, Signalled by the appearance of a blue and white carnival tent, The rest of the episode would be filled with very short segments. (64 Zoo Lane, Tom and Vicky, The Animal Shelf, Slurps, Charlie and Mimmo, Samuel and Nina, Timbuctoo, Rugrats, TUGS, Dream Street, Mr Men and Little Miss, Oupagogo, Sesame Street Song and Segments, The Handymen, Postman Pat, Mimi and Scruff, The Stringy Things, Koki, Budgie the Little Helicopter and The Smart Arty). VHS *Hello Friends! Charlie and Mimmo #Sherlock Charlie #The Dance Oupagogo #Oupagogo the Magician Timbuctoo #Croak Learns to Swim Slurps #Apple Squish #Snail Bite Dream Street #Hot Air The Handymen #A Handy Card #Seaside Jellies The Animal Shelf #The Model Monster Rugrats #No Place Like Home Mimi and Scruff #Night and Day Koki #A Tale of Two Turtles 64 Zoo Lane #The Story of Nelson the Elephant *All Aborard! Charlie and Mimmo #Mimmo's Pet #Learn to Count The Stringy Things #Ball Dream Street #Happy Butterday The Animal Shelf #Getup Crusoe Postman Pat #Postman Pat Takes Flight The Handymen #Turn the Elephant Around #A Magic Tissue Box Trick 64 Zoo Lane #The Story of the Watermelon of Doom *Explore with us! Charlie and Mimmo #Charlie the Snowman #Colours Slurps #Rattlesnake #TIMBER!!! Mimi and Scruff #Numbles Smart Arty #Bus #Treasure Hunt Timbuctoo #Buzz is a Very Busy Bee Koki #Sherlock Koki Rugrats #Tommy for Mayor Oupagogo #Oupagogo and the Bird *Learn with us! Charlie and Mimmo #Charlie's Dream #Fishing Timbuctoo #Hoot slips up at question time The Animal Shelf #Babysitting for Mrs Mole Dream Street #Bossy Boots Postman Pat #Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale Smart Arty #Swimming #A Muscle Man *Imagine with us! Charlie and Mimmo #Mimmo and Duck #Camping Mimi and Scruff #The Snake Koki #At the Movies The Handymen #A Handy Wrapping Paper #Mash Potato Hedgehog Slurps #Hooky #Leaf Boat TUGS #The Race The Stringy Things #Water 64 Zoo Lane #The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird Rugrats #Angelica's Ballet *Play with us! Charlie and Mimmo #Charlie's Story #Charlie's Doll The Animal Shelf #Gumpa Solves A Jigsaw Puzzle Mimi and Scruff #The Trick Dream Street #Surprise, Surprise Koki #On Ice The Handymen #A Fruity Relaxing Tea #A Magic Trick with a Bottle Oupagogo #Oupagogo's Book Timbuctoo #Sniff Runs Out of Carrots The Best of It's Itsy Bitsy Time on DVD Charlie and Mimmo #Sherlock Charlie #Mimmo's Pet #Fishing #Mimmo and Duck #Charlie the Snowman #Learn to Count The Handymen #A Handy Card #Turn the Elephant Around #A Handy Wrapping Paper #A Magic Trick with a Bottle #Mash Potato Hedgehog #Seaside Jellies Mimi and Scruff #Night and Day #The Trick #Mini's Cold #Numbles Oupagogo #Oupagogo the Magician #Oupagogo's Book TUGS #The Race Smart Arty #Bus #Swimming #Treasure Hunt Dream Street #Surprise, Surprise #King of the Road Tom and Vicky #Destination Jupiter Rugrats #Tommy for Mayor #I Do #All's Well that Pretends Well #Doctor Susie #Silent Angelica Timbuctoo #Buzz is a Very Busy Bee #Hoot slips up at question time Postman Pat #Postman Pat Has the Best Village Koki #A Tale of Two Turtles #Papa's new Paino #Sherlock Koki The Stringy Things #Ball #Water #Outer Space Sesame Street Songs and Segments #Grover: Walk #The Sesame Street Open #Cookie Monster: Cookie Safe #We are all Monsters #Bert and Ernie: Adding #Count Von Count: 7 The Animal Shelf #The Mystery of The Pictures #Animal Watch Slurps #Hooky #Snail Bite #Rattlesnake #Leaf Boat 64 Zoo Lane #The Story of Nelson the Elephant It's Itsy Bitsy Time with Telly Tots air on CITV with CITV Pre-School Shows (Mopatop's Shop, Hilltop Hospital, Teddybears, The Forgotten Toys, Dog and Duck, Dream Street, Jamboree and Meeow) full of sunny stories, games, make and do, puzzles and activities. copyrights Mopatop's Shop © The Jim Henson Company. inc./Carlton Television Ltd. Licensed by Carlton International Media Limited. Dog and Duck © 2000 Meridian Broadcasting Limited, Dream Street © 1999 Dream Street Productions Ltd. Meeow © 2000 Scottish Television Enterprises and SKC. a member of the Enterainment Right Group. All Rights Reserved. Jamboree © Floella Banjamin Productions for KTE an XL Entertainment Plc Company. Hilltop Hospital © 2000 EVA Entertainment/Folimage/Siriol Productions/France 3/Canal. J. Teddybears © Meridian Broadcasting Ltd/Link Entertainment 2000 Licensed by Link Licensing Ltd. The Forgotten Toys © Link Entertainment/Hibbert Ralph Entertainment 2000 Licensed by Link Licensing Ltd. Little Audrey in Storyland Little Audrey in Storyland is a Story Record and Cartoon Film by Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, with Mae Questel as Little Audrey (also played as Betty Boop and Olive Oyl). *Featuring Mae Questel, Mel Blanc, Jack Mercer, Tommy Luske, Jackson Beck, June Foray and Sid Raymond *A Capitol Record Reader *Recorded on April 21 1955 *The Songs that Little Audrey sings are Little Audrey Says, Mary Had A Little Lamb, Rock-a-bye Baby and I'm Popeye the Sailor Man *With Special Guest Stars: Little Lulu, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare, Baby Huey and Popeye the Sailor *in Which Casper said about Sweets, Audrey is getting sick to her stomach from Butterscotch and Soda. *Little Audrey falls asleep while she's Fishing with Little Sam and Little Dot from The Seapreme Court. *Moe Hare has the voice of Bugs Bunny *Little Audrey Says is written by Winston Sharples and Buddy Kaye *Casper The Friendly Ghost is written by Mack David and Jerry Livingston *Little Lulu is written by Buddy Kaye, Fred Wise and Sidney Lippman *I'm Popeye The Sailor Man is written by Sammy Lerner *Little Audrey's Friends are Little Tina, Little Jim, Bully Billy, Little Sam, Little Lotta and Little Dot *advertised as: While fishing with her friends Little Audrey gets winds up in Storyland where she meets characters from children's stories, including Little Red Riding Hood, whom Audrey saves from the wolf and finds that it was a dream. Voice Cast *Mae Questel as Little Audrey, Little Sam, Little Lulu and Jill *Jack Mercer as Fiddler 2, Popeye and Tommy Tortoise *Sid Raymond as Baby Huey *Tommy Luske as Little Dot *Mel Blanc as Old King Cole, Fiddler 1, Moe Hare and The Wolf *June Foray as Little Bo Peep, Little Red Riding Hood, Little Boy Blue, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Simple Simons, Good Fairy, Jack, Little Miss Muffet, Mary and Fiddler 3 *Jackson Beck as the Park Keeper Little Audrey in The Book Revue a World's Story Record and Cartoon Film by Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, with Mae Questel as Little Audrey (also played as Betty Boop and Olive Oyl). *Featuring Mae Questel, Mel Blanc, Jack Mercer, Tommy Luske, Jackson Beck, June Foray and Sid Raymond *A Capitol Record Reader *Recorded on July 1960 *The Songs that Little Audrey sings are Little Audrey Says, I'm Just Curious, La Cucaracha, Caroleena in the Mornink and I Love Dots *With Special Guest Stars: Little Lulu, Popeye the Sailor, Bluto, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey, Superman, Lois Lane, Woody Woodpecker, Daffy Duck, Herman, Katnip, Buzzy the Crow, Henry, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Little Lulu acts like a Lady from Musica-Lulu. *Audrey's a detective (complete with Deerstalker hat) from The Case of the Cockeyed Canary. *Audrey is sitting in the corner of the Library from Goofy Goofy Gander. *Audrey is a Champion Samba Dancer from W'ere on Our Way to Rio. *Moe Hare has the voice of The Dog from Goofy Groceries. *Woody Woodpecker's Laugh was by Grace Stafford. *Daffy Duck is Gene Krupa from Book Revue. *advertised as: Little Audrey and Little Dot are in the Library, when Audrey was so Sleepy she Dreams about a Books Comes to Life. With Dot, Audrey visit a Nightclub, where the featured singers and dancers live there, like Daffy Duck in his fake Russian accent as he sings, Carolina In The Morning, until She breaks out the Spinach, but The wolf appears behind Audrey and chases her through Hopalong Cassidy, Uncle Tom's Cabin, and is stymied trying to cut down Daffy who is hiding in the Petrified Forest, The Judge Fish declares the wolf as guilty and sentences him to Life, but the wolf makes his Escape and runs through the volumes. until he falls in into Dante's Inferno, all the Famous Studios characters loudly cheer and dance to a jazz/swing version of "Carolina In The Morning", Audrey wakes up and find out that it was a dream. Voice Cast *Mae Questel as Little Audrey, Little Sam, Little Lulu, Henry the VIII's Mother, Cuckoo Bird and Little Tina *Tommy Luske as Little Dot *Jack Mercer as Bully Billy and Popeye *Sid Raymond as Baby Huey *Grace Stafford as Woody Woodpecker *Robert Ellis as Little Lotta *Mel Blanc as Daffy Duck, Sailor, Henry VIII, Jack Bunny, Moe Hare, Aladdin and The Wolf *June Foray as Little Bo Peep, Little Boy Blue, Little Jim, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Emily Host and Heidi *Jackson Beck as Bluto, Buzzy and Judge Fish *Bea Benaderet as Can Can Dancers Famous Studios' Arabian Nights a Story Record and Cartoon Film by Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, with Stars from Famous. (Little Audrey, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Little Lulu, Popeye, Baby Huey). *Featuring Mae Questel, Mel Blanc, Jack Mercer, Jackson Beck, June Foray, Jim Backus and Sid Raymond *A Capitol Record Reader *Recorded on May 1959 *The Songs are Little Audrey Says, I'm Just Curious, Caroleena in the Mornink, Little Lulu, Casper The Friendly Ghost, I'm Popeye The Sailor Man and Skiddle Diddle Dee *Featuring Special Stars: Little Audrey, Pal, The Genie, Caliph Hassan Pfeiffer, Casper, Baby Huey, Papa Duck, Little Lulu, Popeye the Sailor, Bluto, Bugs Bunny, Rabbit Thugs, Beaky Buzzard, Raggedy Ann, Woody Woodpecker, Duck Twacy, Herman, Katnip, Spunky, A Ferocious Fox, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare, Wolfie, Waxey Weasel and Buzzy *Audrey has a sunhat and Umbrella from Surf Bored. *Little Audrey falls asleep from The Seapreme Court. *Audrey's a detective (complete with Deerstalker hat) from The Case of the Cockeyed Canary. *The Rabbit Thugs Thought That Audrey is the Turtle from Tortoise Wins by a Hare. *Daffy reprises his role as Duck Twacy from The Great Piggy Bank Robbery. *Audrey Found Aladdin's lamp from A-Lad-In His Lamp. *Moe Hare has the voice of The Dog from Goofy Groceries. *Little Lulu is a Miss America from Snap Happy. *Popeye and Bluto Riding on the Donkey from W'ere on Our Way to Rio. *The Genie is played by Jim Backus. *Woody Woodpecker's Laugh was by Grace Stafford. *Baghdad (here spelled as "Bagdad"), the aerial view depicts two bodies of water named Veronica Lake and Turhan Bay; when in the city, the view includes places such as "The Brown Turban", the Temple Bell telephone company with a sign for Persian to Persian calls, and Mad Man Hassan's used magic carpet lot. *advertised as:in the Paramount Cartoon Studios, Little Audrey Dreams of Living in Baghdad who went to the Royal Palace of Caliph Hassen Pheffer (built on a GI Loan). Audrey need a nap in a Palace Garden but Caliph, who then wants her, a chase Starts. she hides behind a door and ladies shriek, forcing her out of that room. Kick her Outside, Audrey soon find Aladdin's lamp and a genie appears and tells him to make a wish. Calling him "Smokey", Audrey quickly tries to escape from the Caliph by taking a magic carpet, rigged with an outboard motor. the magic carpet runs out of gas, making Her crash land. Caliph got Audrey and make her stay but she do not want to stay but when wakes up she was find out that it was a dream. Audrey Walks all alone and looks sad. When she meets up with Pal (her Puppy) and other Paramount cartoon characters and makes friends with them, but When the Caliph tries to get the genie out of the lamp, in spite of Bugs warning him not to ("You'll be SORRY!"), Smokey erupts, larger and angrier than before and beats the Caliph to a pulp. Cheering Audrey, he grants Her a wish as a celebration. he produces a ball that ends up as a puff of smoke when dropped. The scene concludes showing Audrey as a Caliph herself. Voice Cast *Mae Questel as Little Audrey and Little Lulu *June Foray as Casper the Friendly Ghost and Raggedy Ann *Sid Raymond as Baby Huey *Jack Mercer as Popeye *Grace Stafford as Woody Woodpecker *Jackson Beck as Bluto, Rabbit Thugs and Buzzy *Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny, Caliph Hassen Pheffer, Duck Twacy, Moe Hare and Rabbit Thugs *Jim Backus as Smokey the Genie The New Harveytoons Show The New Harveytoons Show is a television series presenting theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios and The Film Roman, with The New Cartoons featuring Harvey Comics characters: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy, Baby Huey, Richie Rich, Herman and Katnip and More. with Cilps from theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios and the Film Roman version of Richie Rich. Plot Little Audrey, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Richie Rich and Other Harvey Cartoon Characters has a theater of there own Called the Harvey Theater with Songs, Jokes, Acts and Dances. Each Name in there own and Ones with the room in it. Each show is a lighthearted takeoff of a children’s story and a popular movie. Episodes #Claws: The Great White Shark (Staring: Herman and Katnip) #Ghost Wars (Staring: Casper) #A.T.: The Audrey Terrestrial (Staring Little Audrey, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare) #Catula (Staring: Katnip) #Crocodile Richie (Staring: Richie Rich and Moe Hare) #Dot and the Magic Lamp (Staring: Little Dot and Casper) #A Harvey Christmas Carol (Staring: Moe Hare, Little Dot, Babu Huey and Hot Stuff) #Robin Richie (Staring: Richie Rich and Hot Stuff) #The Wizard of Ah (Staring: Wendy, Richie Rich, Casper and Little Audrey) #The Phantom of the Theater (Staring: Baby Huey and The Ghostly Trio) #Casper and the Kong (Staring: Casper, Little Dot and Baby Huey) #Audrey in Wonderland (Staring: Little Audrey) #Little Wendy Riding Hood (Staring: Wendy and Hot Stuff) #Little Dreamers (Staring: Little Audrey, Wendy, Little Dot and Gloria) #Hudi (Staring: Baby Huey) #Dot White (Staring: Little Dot, Richie Rich and Hot Stuff) #Casel & Dottel (Staring: Casper and Little Dot) #Herman and the Wolf (Staring: Herman, Buzzy, Little Audrey and Tommy Tortoise) #Frankencat (Staring: Katnip) #Richblanca (Staring: Richie Rich, Little Audrey, Gloria and Casper) #Rumpelduckskin (Staring Little Dot and Baby Huey) #Harvey in the Willows (Staring: Casper, Richie Rich, Wendy and Little Audrey) #The Dotcracker (Staring: Little Dot) #Ghost of the Round Table (Staring: Casper, Spooky and Ghostly Trio) #Sleeping Wendy (Staring: Wendy) #Huey's New Clothes (Staring: Baby Huey and Richie Rich) #The Ugly Girling (Staring: Little Audrey) #Hare of the Jungle (Staring: Moe Hare) #CinderDotty (Staring: Little Dot, Little Audrey and Casper) #Audrey and the Beast (Staring: Baby Huey and Little Audrey) #Peter Rich (Staring: Richie Rich, Buzzy and Little Audrey) #The Secret Garden of Dots (Staring: Little Dot) #Dotcahontas (Staring: Little Dot and Wendy) #Audreylina (Staring: Little Audrey) #Pecos Ghost (Staring: Spooky) #The Wendy Piper (Staring: Wendy) #Ghost Lake (Staring: Casper) #The Audrey and the Devil (Staring: Little Audrey and Hot Stuff) Voice Cast *Jeremy Foley - Casper *Katie Leigh - Richie Rich *Anndi McAfee - Wendy/Gloria *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Hot Stuff/Additional Voices *Cree Summer - Little Dot *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow/Additional Voices *Gilbert Gottfried - Lazo *Whoopi Goldberg - Fusso *Bill Farmer - Baby Huey *Joe Alaskey - Moe Hare/Spooky/Fatso/Jackie Jokers/Additional Voices *Billy West - Herman/Katnip/Tommy Tortoise/Additional Voices Richblanca A Harvey Tale with Harvey Comic characters in Roles from the Film like Richie Rich as Rick, Spooky as Sam and Baby Huey as Captain Renault, Some characters use their real names, others the names of the characters in the original film, or parodic versions. Other Harvey Comics Characters can be seen in the Background A German secret document is stolen and Usmarte (Casper as Ugarte), the actual thief, lures Richie Rich into taking it. General Pandemonium as (Moe Hare as Major Strasser) gets a frantic call from Rooster (Foghorn Leghorn) saying the secret document has been stolen, and immediately heads for the Richblanca nightclub---the Cafe Au Lait Americain, Meanwhile Melvin (as Victor Lazlo) and Audrey Ketty (as Ilsa) arrive at the hotel. Ketty, who happens to be a former girlfriend of Richie, asks Spooky (as Sam) to play her favorite song, General Pandemonium suspects Melvin may know about the document and binds him in his office. Ketty pleads with Richie to help Melvin out of this. Though Richie is initially reluctant due to the fact that Ketty broke his heart, he goes to the General's office nevertheless and confuses the General himself into jail. The story climaxes with Melvin and Ketty escaping on the plane for Toronto, New York City and Cucamonga, as Richie watches them go... except that they find Captain Louis (Baby Huey) on the plane working as a steward. Louis asks Ketty, "Coffee, tea, or milk?", causing her to jump out, seemingly without a parachute, landing right in front of Richie. They kiss, then the parachute opens, covering them. Cast *Richie Rich as Rick Blaine *Casper as Ugarte *Little Audrey as Ilsa Lund *Melvin as Victor Laszlo *Baby Huey as Captain Louis Renault *Moe Hear as Major Heinrich Strasser *Spooky as Sam Other Charcters in this Harvey Tale are Jackie Jokers, Nightmare the Galloping Ghost, Hot Stuff, A Ferocious Fox, Hubert Duck, Tommy Tortoise, Buzzy the Crow, The Ghostly Trio, Lucretia, Herman and Katnip, Mother Duck, Waxey Weasel, Gloria, Little Dot, Little Lotta and Pearl Making Friends with The Harveytoons The Animated Adventures produced by Famous Studios, with Little Audrey, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey and friends as they shows how they make friends All for one and One for all *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare - Winner by a Hare *Herman and Katnip - Ship A-Hooey *Baby Huey - Swab the Duck *Modern Madcaps - Invention Convention *Modern Madcaps - Fiesta Time Little Things Mean a Lot *Modern Madcaps - Silly Science *Baby Huey - Git Along Little Ducky *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare - Mr. Money Gags *Herman and Katnip - Robin Rodenthood *Modern Madcaps - The Kid from Mars It's Playtime with Casper *Casper the Friendly Ghost - Boo Moon *Casper the Friendly Ghost - Ghost of Honor *Casper the Friendly Ghost - To Boo or Not to Boo *Casper the Friendly Ghost - Red, White, and Boo *Casper the Friendly Ghost - Which is Witch Storytime with Little Audrey *Little Audrey - Dizzy Dishes *Little Audrey - The Seapreme Court *Little Audrey - Law and Audrey *Little Audrey - Dawg Gone *Little Audrey - Case of the Cockeyed Canary Love and Friendship *Herman and Katnip - Cat in the Act *Modern Madcaps - Shootin' Stars *Baby Huey - Starting from Scratch *Modern Madcaps - Tweet Music *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare - Rabbit Punch A Great Day of Discovery *Modern Madcaps - Out of This Whirl *Buzzy Crow - The Stupidstitious Cat *Baby Huey - Huey's Ducky Daddy *Modern Madcaps - Land of the Lost Watches *Herman and Katnip - Mousetro Herman Friends Forever *Casper the Friendly Ghost - Boo Hoo Baby *Casper the Friendly Ghost - Once Upon a Rhyme *Little Audrey - Little Audrey Riding Hood *Little Audrey - Surf Bored *Little Audrey - Fishing Tackler Songs *Open my Heart *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Little Audrey Says *The Cute Little Witch *I Wanna Scare Myself *I'm a Baby Huey *Tommy and Moe are Friends *I Wanna Scare Myself *Skiddle Diddle Dee *I'm Just a Buzzy Crow Voice Cast *Katie Leigh - Casper/Lou/Mice/Little Ducks/Additional Voices *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Mother Duck/Little Ducks/Additional Voices *Joe Alaskey - Spooky/Moe Hare/Hubert Duck/Additional Voices *Anndi McAfee - Wendy *Bill Farmer - Baby Huey/Mice/Pal *Billy West - Herman/Katnip/Tommy Tortoise/Little Ducks/Additional Voices *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow/Wolfie/Additional Voices *Cecil Roy - Casper (archive footage) *Jimmy Hibbert - Additional Voices *Charlie Adler - Fox/Additional Voices *Jackson Beck - Additional Voices (archive footage) *Arnold Stang - Herman (archive footage) *Gilbert Gottfried - Additional Voices *Whoopi Goldberg - Additional Voices *Patric Zimmerman - Additional Voices *Jack Mercer - Additional Voices (archive footage) *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey/Katnip (archive footage) *Cree Summer - Additional Voices *Mae Questel - Little Audrey (archive footage) Warner Bros. Sing-Along: Looney Tunes, Quest for Camelot and Little Audrey Warner Bors. Sing-Along: Looney Tunes Daffy Duck challenges Bugs Bunny to a Wild and Wacky Talent Contest. Songs #"This Is It" from The Bugs Bunny Show (Bugs and Daffy) #"Jeepers Creepers" from Show Biz Bugs (Children's Chorus) #"Call Me Wacky Daffy Duck" (Mary had a Little Lamb) (Daffy and Children's Chorus) #"The Daring Young Hare on the Flying Trapeze" (The Daring Young Man on the Flying Trapeze) (Bugs) #"Tweety" from All Abi-r-r-rd (Tweety) #"I Thought I Saw A Putty-Tat" (Pop Goes the Weasel) (Tweety) #"The Three Little Bops" from The Three Little Bops #"Hooray for Hollywood" from "What's Up Doc?" (Bugs and Children's Chorus) #The Rabbit of Seville from "The Rabbit of Seville" (Bugs and Elmer) #"What's Up Doc?" from "What's Up Doc?" (Bugs and Elmer) #"The Wild Blue Yonder" (Daffy and Children's Chorus) #"Tea For Two" from Show Biz Bugs (Children's Chorus) Voice Cast *Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck/Tweety Bird (archive footage) *Billy West - Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd *Joe Alaskey - Tweety Bird/Daffy Duck *The Celestial Singers - Children's Chorus Warner Bros. Sing-Along: Quest for Camelot Let's meet the characters in Ye Merry Olde England from the animated musical, Quest for Camelot. Songs #"On my Father's Wings" from Quest for Camelot (Kayley) #"This Old Knight" (This Old Man) (Bugs and Children's Chorus) #"If I Didn't Have You" from Quest for Camelot (Devon and Cornwall) #"London Bridge Is Falling Down" from Rabbit Hood (Bugs) #"Come Lads and Lasses" from Robin Hood Daffy (Daffy) #"I Stand All Alone" from Quest for Camelot (Garrett) #"No, No, No You Don't" (Row, Row, Row Your Boat) (Bugs and Daffy) #"Are You Sleeping" (Tweety) #"Jimmy Crack Corn" from Lumber Jack-Rabbit (Bugs and Children's Chorus) #"We're Of To See The Wizard" from The Wizard of Oz (Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion) Voice Cast *Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck (archive footage) *Billy West - Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig *Joe Alaskey - Tweety Bird/Daffy Duck *Andrea Corr - Kayley *Eric Idle and Don Rickles - Devon and Cornwall *Bryan White - Garrett *Judy Garland - Dorothy Gale *Ray Bolger - Scarecrow *Jack Haley - Tin Man *Bert Lahr - The Cowardly Lion *Peter Fitzgerald - Various Voices *The Celestial Singers - Children's Chorus Warner Bros. Sing-Along: Little Audrey and Friends Join Little Audrey and all of her Funday Funnies for a Sing-Along Fun and Laughs Too. #"Time for Funday Funnies" from Matty's Funday Funnies (Children's Chorus) #"Little Audrey Says" from Little Audrey Featurettes (Children's Chorus) #"Here i go Round and Round" (Here we go Round the Mulberry Bush) (Little Audrey and Children's Chorus) #"The Cute Little Witch" (Rock-a-Bye Baby) (Wendy) #"Casper the Friendly Ghost" from Casper Featurettes (Childen's Chorus) #"By the Beautiful Sea" (Casper, Wendy, Little Audrey and Children's Chorus) #"I'm Just a Buzzy Crow" (Listen to the Mockingbird) (Buzzy) #"Try a Little Something New/High and Low Medley" (Little Audrey, Buzzy and Children's Chorus) #"Tommy and Moe are Friends" (Old Macdonald had a Farm) (Tommy and Moe) #"Skiddle Diddle Dee" from Herman and Katnip Featurettes (Children's Chorus) #"No Mouse in the World Like me" (Friend like Me) (Herman and Katnip) #"I'm a Baby Huey" (The Merry-go-Round Broke Down) (Baby Huey and Children's Chorus) #"Me and My Friends" (Sing) (Little Audrey, Casper, Moe Hare, Wendy, Buzzy, Herman, Baby Huey and Children's Chorus) Voice Cast *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey *Anndi McAfee - Wendy *Jeremy Foley - Casper *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow *Bill Farmer - Baby Huey *Joe Alaskey - Moe Hare *Billy West - Herman/Katnip/Tommy Tortoise *Mae Questel - Little Audrey (archive footage) *Norma MacMillan - Wendy (archive footage) *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey/Tommy Tortoise (archive footage) *Cecil Roy - Casper (archive footage) *The Celestial Singers - Children's Chorus The World's Greatest Villains Shere Khan and Kaa from The Jungle Book host this tour of the odious rogues who have made life miserable for a variety of Villains from Captain Hook to Rasputin. villains in order of appearance *Captain Hook - Peter Pan (1953) *Ursula - The Little Mermaid (1989) *Jafar - Aladdin (1992) *Hades ''- ''Hercules (1997) *Dr Facilier - The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Madam Mim - The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Darth Vader - Star Was Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Jigsaw - Saw Series (2004) *Vermithrax - Dragonslayer (1981) *The Giant Squid - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) *Si & Am - Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Buxton the Blue Cat - Dougal and the Blue Cat (1971) *Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Willie the Giant - Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *The Gromble - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Switching Hour (1994) *Prince John - Robin Hood (1973) *Dr. Hans Reinhardt - The Black Hole (1979) *Uncle Rex - Moschops (1983) *Sark - Tron (1982) *Chief Blue Meanie - Yellow Submarine (1968) *Berkeley Beetle - Thumbelina (1994) *The Evil Queen - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Madame Medusa - The Rescuers (1977) *Angelica Pickles - Rugrats: Tommy's First Birthday, The Seven Voyages of Cynthia, Touch-Down Tommy and What the Big People Do (1991) *Lady Tremaine - Cinderella (1950) *Cruella DeVil - 101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Queen of Hearts - Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Ren Hoek - The Ren & Stimpy Show: Svën Höek and Ren's Bitter Half (1991) *The Grand Duke of Owls - Rock-A-Doodle! (1991) *Feathers McGraw - Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) *Clara - Snoopy, Come Home (1972) *Napoleon - Animal Farm (1954) *Sykes - Oliver & Company (1988) *Rasputin - Anastasia (1997) *Frollo - The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Yzma - The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Discord - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011) *Mr. Burns - The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Lord Zedd - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) *Diesel 10 - Thomas & the Magic Railroad (2000) *Mr. Dark - Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) Music Video *Ratcliffe - Pocahontas (1995) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley: Wacky Races (1968) *The Dodos - Ice Age (2002) *Mother Gothel ''- ''Tangled (2010) *Edgar - The Aristocats (1970) *Him - Powepuff Girls (1998) *Shan Yu - Mulan (1998) *Dr. Frank-N-Furter - The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) *Horned King - The Black Cauldron (1985) *Plankton - The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (2004) *The Ringmaster - Dumbo (1971) *Skeletons Dolls - The Raggy Dolls: Ghosts (1988) *Fenella - Chorlton and the Wheelies (1976) *Ratchet - Robots (2005) Disney Videos Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has released several hundred titles to home video. Home of the Walt Disney Classic Films, Sing Along with Sing Along Song, Learn with The Raggy Dolls, Join Aladdin in his Arabian Adventures, Swim with Ariel and her Friends and more Like Spot, Mickey's Fun Songs, Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Walt Disney Classics Once Upon a Time as many times as you like What's a Disney Videos without Classics flims. #Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland and Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Song of the South, Robin Hood, The Great Mouse Detective, Pete's Dragon and The Sword in the Stone #So Dear to My Heart and Sleeping Beauty #Lady and the Tramp, Cinderella, Bambi and The Little Mermaid #The Rescuers, The Jungle Book and Beauty and the Beast #Aladdin and Peter Pan #101 Dalmatians, The Aristocats and The Black Cauldron #The Rescuers Down Under and Fantasia #The Fox and the Hound and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Pocahontas, Toy Story and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Oliver & Company, Hercules and Mulan Walt Disney's Classic Adventures The Collection of forgettable Family Films! #The Parent Trap, Pollyanna, That Darn Cat!, The Moon-Spinners and Summer Magic #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, 7 Kidnapped, Swiss Family Robinson and Treasure Island #The Light in the Forest, Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates and Johnny Tremain #The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo and Herbie Goes Bananas #Old Yeller #The Shaggy Dog, The Shaggy D.A., The Absent-Minded Professor and Son of Flubber #The Barefoot Executive, The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit and The Strongest Man in the World #The Apple Dumpling Gang, The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again and No Deposit, No Return Walt Disney Pictures Presents Favourites Family films for all ages #The Three Musketeers and Cool Runnings #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey and Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco #White Fang, Hocus Pocus and The Santa Clause #The Mighty Ducks and the Champions and Honey I Blew Up The Kids Storybook Favourites and Mini Classics Magical Stories for Mini People #The Prince and the Pauper and The Wind in the Willows #Three Little Pigs, The Tortoise and the Hare and The Ugly Duckling #Mickey and the Beanstalk and Peter and the Wolf #Mickey's Magical World, Donald in Mathmagic Land and The Reluctant Dragon #Ben and Me, Bongo and Mickey's Christmas Carol #The Small One, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and Willie the Operatic Whale Disney's Cartoon Collection An Action Packed Collection Bursting with fun. Adventure and Disney's Colourful Characters as seen on TV. #Disney's TaleSpin: Baloo Skies, Dare Devil Bears, Fearless Flyers and Hot Shot Heroes #Disney's Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck and Justice Ducks Unite #Disney's Goof Troop: Goin' Fishin and The Race is on #Disney's Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Birds of a Feather, 100 Acre Hero, Up, Up & Away, Masked Maaruders, Wild West Winnie, Bubbles & Troubles, Pooh Bear's Big Surprise, The Great River Rescue and Goodbye Mr Pooh #Disney's Ducktales: Earthquack, Microducks from Outer Space, Hotel Strangeduc, High Seas Adventures, The Lost Crown of Genghis Khan, 1001 Arabian Duck, Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Jailhouse Duck, Fool of the Nile and Little Duckaroos #Disney's Details Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Crimebusters, Flies in Disguise, Ghouls & Jewel, Size Heros, Romancing the Clone, 3 Men & Birdie, Duelling Dale and Danger Rangers #Disney's Gummi Bears: Welcome to Gummiglen, Creature Feature and Hot Little Tot Disney Cartoon Classics you can count on Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Donald Duck for non-stop Laughter in this classic cartoons from Disney's Treasured Collection #Starring Donald & Daisy and Staring Goofy #Celebrate With Mickey, Donald's Birthday Bash and Frontier Pluto #Here's Mickey!, Here's Donald!, Here's Goofy!, Silly Symphonies! and Here's Pluto! #Starring Mickey & Minnie, Starring Silly Symphonies: Animals Two by Two, Starring Chip 'n' Dale and Starring Pluto & Fifi #Mickey & the Gang and Nuts About Chip 'n' Dale The Muppets from the genius of Jim Henson comes The Muppets #The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan and Muppet Treasure Island #It's the Muppets: Meet the Muppets and More Muppets Please #Muppets on Wheels #Muppets Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs and It's Not Easy Being Green #Muppet Babies: Explore With Us, Time to Play and Let's Build #Fraggle Rock: Meet the Fraggles, Fraggle Fun and Doozer Doings and The Fraggles Search and Find #Muppet Babies Yes I Can: Yes, I Can Be a Friend, Yes, I Can Help and Yes, I Can Learn #Mother Goose Stories: Mary had a Little Lamb and Humpty Dumpty Disney's Sing Along Song it's fun and great with Disney captured of collection of Sing Along Songs, just follow the words on the screen #101 Notes of Fun, Circle of Life and Colors of the Wind #Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Under the Sea and The Bare Necessities #Let's go to Disneyland Paris #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah and Heigh-Ho #Fun with Music, You Can Fly!, Disneyland Fun and I Love to Laugh #Be Our Guest, Pongo and Perdita, Songs from Hercules and Friend Like Me Mickey's Fun Songs Mickey and his Friends going to Somewhere New and full of Music fun with Favourite Kids Songs. #Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World #Beach Party at Walt Disney World Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing Along Sing with Alvin, Simon and Theodore with all there songs thet makes sing along fun #Cowboy Joe #I've Been Working On the Railroad Disney's The Raggy Dolls Join in the various adventures of Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Dotty, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Claude and Princess from the reject bin in Mr Grimes' factory #Back-To-Front's Adventures, Lucy's Playtime and Princess' Stories #Dolls Together and Three Cheers for Back-To-Front and Sad Sack The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures Join Ariel and her Friends in their Under-sea Adventures #Saltwater Sisters and Ariel the Ballerina #A Whale of a Tale, Stormy the Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble #in Harmony and Ariel's Gift Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Aladdin Returns for more Animated Adventures. #Aladdin to the Rescue, Genie in a Jar and Treasures of Doom #The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and The King of Thieves Disney's Presents Spot Spot, the Ever-curious, Always Adorable Puppy in his big Adventures. #Where's Spot and Spot Goes to the Farm #Spot Goes to School, Spot Goes to a Party and Sweet Dreams Spot Winnie the Pooh Join Winnie the Pooh and his Friends in a series of delightful escapades in the Hundred Acre Wood. #A.A. Milne's Original Tales: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore #Playtime: Pooh Party, Cowboy Pooh, Happy Pooh Day, Detective Tigger and Fun 'n' Games #Learning: Sharing and Caring, Growing Up, Working Together, Helping Others and Making Friends #Friendship: Clever Little Piglet, Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit!, Imagine That, Christopher Robin!, Tigger-Ific Tales and Pooh Wishes Disney Princess Collection There's three Enchanted Tales, Song and Stoires from you're Favourite Disney Princess Firends #Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Jasmine's Wish, Greatest Treasure, True Hearts and Magic and Mystery #Ariel's Songs & Stories: Wish Upon a Starfish and Giggles #Belle's Sing Me a Story: Chapters of Enchantment and Beauty & The World of Music Disney's Christmas Collection Wrap up a Disney video this Christmas #Mickey's Christmas Carol and The Small One #Twelve Days of Christmas and Very Merry Christmas Songs #A Walt Disney Christmas, Jiminy Cricket's Christmas and A Disney Christmas Gift #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, The Raggy Dolls' Christmas Gift, The Muppets Christmas Carol and Spot's Magical Christmas Bright Beginnings The Collection for Preschoolers, Each Bright Beginnings Collection includes activitiy books and other videos #Eric Carle: The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories #Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: That's What Friends are For, Share and Care Alike and Past, Presents and Future #Rimba's Island: Lost and Found, We Love to Share and You are Special #Animal Shelf: Stripey to the Rescue, Music in the Woods, Little Mut Goes Flying, Mystery of the Pictures and Hottest Day of the Year #Parachute Express: Come Sing with Us! #Disney Princess Collection: Ariel's Songs & Stories: Wish Upon a Starfish and Giggles #Disney's Presents Spot: Sweet Dreams Spot #Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's go to The Circus, Camping in Walt Disney World and Beach Party at Walt Disney World #Disney's The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Playtime, Princess' Stories and Dolls Together #Winnie the Pooh Playtime: Pooh Party, Cowboy Pooh, Happy Pooh Day, Detective Tigger and Fun 'n' Games #Jim Henson's Preschool Collection: Humpty Dumpty, Mary had a Little Lamb and Yes I Can, Be a Friend The Adventures of Little Audrey The Adventures of Little Audrey is a television series presenting theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, starring Harvey Comics character, Little Audrey. It began airing in 1961 with Famous Studios-produced cartoons from October 1950 to March 1962 featuring Little Audrey, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare, Baby Huey, Buzzy Crow, Herman and Katnip and Modern Madcaps with new Cartoons from the Little Audrey segment staring Little Audrey and Her Friends (Pal, Little Tina, Little Jim, Bully Billy, Little Sam, Little Lotta and Little Dot). Episodes #Hold the Lion, Please/Rabbit Punch/Bouncing Benny #Law and Audrey/Top Cat/Boo Scout #Surf Bored/Winner by a Hare/Perry Popgun #The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Invention Convention/Sleuth But Sure #The Seapreme Court/Git Along Little Ducky/Hide and Shriek #Little Audrey Riding Hood/Drippy Mississippi/Fiesta Time #Dawg Gawn/Cat Tamale/Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow #Audrey the Rainmaker/Red, White, and Boo/Huey's Father's Day #Fishing Tackler/Ghost of Honor/Tweet Music #The Little Girl Who Could Fly/Fiesta Time/Better Bait Than Never #Fox-Hunter Audrey/Boo Hoo Baby/The Stupidstitious Cat #Audrey in Rio/Out of This Whirl/No Place Like Rome #Knock Knock/Ghost of Honor/TV or Not TV #Audrey's Doll Sitter/Deep Boo Sea/Drippy Mississippi #Food Glorious Food/Ice Scream/Cat in the Act #Butterfly Audrey/Vegetable Vaudeville/Mighty Termite #Audrey and the Lamp/Which is Witch/Swab the Duck #Railroad Aurdey/Pedro and Lorenzo/Mouse Trapeze #Dot and Audrey/Dots, Dots, Dots/Little Snow-Audrey #Once Upon a Audrey/Surf and Sound/Dot's Diary #Audrey and the Pirates/Boo Moon/Detective Aurdey #The Aurdey and the Hare/Huey's Ducky Daddy/Dance Jive #Little Runaway Car/The Scarlet Pumpernickel/Aurdey's Ducky Friend #Audrey in Wonderland/Sleepy Audrey/Dot in Love #Baseball Audrey/Lotta's Cheese/Hollywood Sam #Audrey's Baby Doll/Audrey's Candy Sack/Water, Water #Goofy Goofy Gander/Tina's Little Secret/The Little Dot Doll #Lost Pet/Audrey's Night Out/Audrey's Rabbit Hunt #Be Yourself/Little Red Audrey Hood/Polka-Dot Audrey #The Mad Doctor/Cousin Suzie/Fly a Audrey Kite! #Aurdey's Baby Talk/Make's Music/Spotty Girl #Suzie's Hypnosis/To Boo or Not to Boo/Spook a Nanny #Audrey's Magic Lamp/I'm Just Curious/Tarts and Flowers #Audrey's Song/Lotta and Dot's Sandpit/Good Billy #Little Audrey Peep/Sam's Dance Party/A Dream Walking Voice Cast *Mae Questel - Little Audrey, Little Sam, Little Tina, Audrey's Mother, Little Lulu, Olive Oyl, Casper the Friendly Ghost *Tommy Luske - Little Dot *June Foray - Little Jim, Cousin Suzie *Jack Mercer - Bully Billy, Popeye *Robert Ellis - Little Lotta *Mel Blanc - Pal, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Moe Hare, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn *Bill Thompson - Droopy *Daws Butler - Spike, The English Fox *Jackson Beck - Bluto, Lulu's Dad, Buzzy *Jim Backus - Smokey the Genie *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey, Tommy Tortoise *Arnold Stang - Herman *Grace Stafford - Woody Woodpecker Cameo Appearances *The Audrey and the Hare (Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare) *Audrey's Doll Sitter (Meathead, Butch and Topsy) *Dot and Audrey (Pipeye, Pupeye, Poopeye and Peepeye) *Audrey's Ducky Friend (Daffy Duck, Moe Hare, Baby Huey, Andy Panda, Tommy Tortoise and Road Runner) *Knock Konck (Woody Woodpecker) *Fly a Audrey Kite! (Bugs Bunny) *Audrey and the Pirates (Baby Huey) *Audrey's Night Out (Swing Shift Cinderella, The Wolf, Popeye, Bluto, Herman, Tom and The Wolves) *Detective Audrey (Daffy Duck, Mouseman, Snake Eyes, 88 Teeth, Hammerhead, Pussycat Puss, Bat Man, Doubleheader, Pickle Puss, Pumpkinhead, Neon Noodle, Jukebox Jaw, Wolfman, Rubberhead and Ironman) *Fox-Hunter Audrey (Bluto, Droopy, The English Fox and Dogs from Out Foxed) *Lotta's Cheese (Herman and Jerry) *Hollywood Sam (Little Lulu, Casper, Popeye, Baby Huey) *Basebell Audrey (Popeye, Bluto, Olive Oyl, Woody Woodpecker, Little Lulu) *Audrey's Baby Talk (Babies from Casper: Boo Hoo Baby) *The Mad Doctor (Gossamer) *The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Henery Hawk, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Popeye, Wimpy, Casper, Katnip, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare, Little Lulu, Baby Huey and Woody Woodpecker) *Water, Water (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) *Audrey's Baby Doll (Little Lulu, Spike and Tyke) *Audrey in Wonderland (Herman, Katnip, Buzzy, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare, Baby Huey and Waxey Weasel) *Little Red Audrey Hood (Popeye and Wimpy) *Sleepy Audrey (Tom) *Audrey's Magic Lamp (Smokey the Genie) *Spook a Nanny (Casper, Wendy, Herman, Katnip, Buzzy the Crow, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare and Baby Huey) Disney Channel on Walt Disney Home Video The Disney Channel was released on VHS PAL in the UK, USA and Australia. in The six-volume set which also each featured an episode of Good Morning, Mickey!, Welcome to Pooh Corner, The Mouse Factory, Dinosaurs, Adventures in Wonderland, Dumbo's Circus, Bear in the Big Blue House, Donald Duck Presents, Mousercise, Bertha and The Raggy Dolls Volume One: #Good Morning, Mickey! - Bone Trouble #Dinosaurs - Hurling Day #The Mouse Factory - Goliath II (Hosted by Kurt Russell) #Welcome to Pooh Corner - Eeyore Joins the Band #Mousercise - with Kellyn, Mickey and Goofy #Adventures in Wonderland - Diary of a Mad Hatter #Dumbo's Circus - Welcome to Melody Land Volume Two: #Welcome to Pooh Corner - Spaghetti #Bertha - The Best Machine Competition #The Mouse Factory - The Reluctant Dragon (Hosted by Wally Cox) #Adventures in Wonderland - The Rules of the Game #Donald Duck Presents - A Day at Disneyland #Dumbo's Circus - Farmer's Circus #Mousercise - with Kellyn, Mickey, Minnie and Goofy Volume Three: #The Mouse Factory - Hunting (Hosted by John Astin) #Good Morning, Mickey! - Mickey's Garden #Bear in the Big Blue House - Bear's Birthday Bash #Dinosaurs - Power Erupts #Mousercise - with Kellyn, Mickey, Minnie and Goofy #Donald Duck Presents - Donald in Mathmagic Land #The Raggy Dolls - The Mermaid Doll Volume Four: #Good Morning, Mickey! - Symphony Hour #The Raggy Dolls - Hi Fi Got the Blame #Dinosaurs - And the Winner Is... #Bear in the Big Blue House - The Big Little Visitor #Welcome to Pooh Corner - Piglet's Slumber Party #Mousercise - with Kellyn, Mickey, Donald and Goofy #Bertha - Bertha's Birthday Party Volume Five: #The Mouse Factory - Homes (Hosted by Jim Backus) #Dumbo's Circus - Dumbolina #Mousercise - with Kellyn, Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy #Dinosaurs - The Mating Dance #Bertha - The Tea Nurse #Bear in the Big Blue House - Change is in The Air #Adventures in Wonderland - Busy as a Spelling Bee Volume Six: #Donald Duck Presents - Nature's Half Acre #Welcome to Pooh Corner - Handyman Tigger #The Raggy Dolls - Princess at School #Dumbo's Circus - Finding the Perfect Gift #Adventures in Wonderland - The Mirth of a Nation #Dinosaurs - Employee of the Month #Mousercise - with Kellyn, Mickey, Donald and Goofy Adventures in Wonderland, Welcome to Pooh Corner, Dumbo's Circus, Good Morning, Mickey!, Donald Duck Presents, The Mouse Factory and Mousercise © The Walt Disney Company, All Rights Reserved. Bear in the Big Blue House © Jim Henson Productions inc. Dinosaurs © Michael Jacobs Productions. Bertha © Woodland Animations Ltd. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson. Noah's Ark (A.K.A The Perfect Place) A Movie Dozens of Cartoon Characters travelin a Flying version of Noah's Ark in search of "The Perfect Place" #The Song is The Perfect Place from Yogi's Ark Lark Characters from the following Cartoons appeared in this movie *Popeye, Olive Oyl and Wimpy *Marlon, Greg Brady, Peter Brady, Bobby Brady, Marcia Brady, Jan Brady and Cindy Brady from The Brady Kids *Baby Huey *The Pink Panther *Herman and Katnip *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Road Runner, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam and Wile E. Coyote *Snorky from The Banana Splits *Bullwinkle the Moose *Tiger *Quincy *Little Audrey *Beany, Cecil and Dishonest John *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Spook, Choo Choo, Fancy Fancy, and the Brain *Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones, Reggie Mantle, Veronica Lodge, Hotdog and Betty Cooper *Casper, Wendy, Spooky, Hairy Scary and Ghostly Trio *Buzzy the Crow *Chugga-Boom *Sawtooth, The Gruesome Twosome, The Ant Hill Mob and Muttley *Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Tennessee Tuxedo *Little Iodine *Beetle Bailey *Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Andy Panda, Homer Pigeon, Wally Walrus, Sugarfoot and Smedley *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Squiddly Diddly, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Breezly Bruin, Sneezly the Seal, Yakky Doodle and Peter Potamus *Tom and Jerry *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble and Dino *George Jetson, Elroy Jetson and Astro the Dog Disney's Pre School Videos #Winnie the Pooh - Pooh Party #Winnie the Pooh - Detective Tigger #Winnie the Pooh - Sharing and Caring #Winnie the Pooh - Helping Others #Winnie the Pooh - Making Friends #The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures #The Raggy Dolls - Lucy's Playtime #Mickey's Fun Songs - Let's go to The Circus #Mickey's Fun Songs - Camping in Walt Disney World #The Raggy Dolls - Princess' Stories #The Raggy Dolls - Dolls Together #Sesame Street - Elmo Saves Christmas #Sesame Street - Learning about Letters #Sesame Street - 123 Count with Me #Sesame Street - Christmas Eve On Sesame Street #Animal Shelf - Stripey to the Rescue #Animal Shelf - Music in the Woods #Winnie The Pooh - Fun 'n' Games #Sesame Street - Sing Along #Sesame Street - Get up and Dance #Sesame Street - Sleepy Time Songs and Stories #Sesame Street - Big Bird's Story Time #Sesame Street - Learning to Share #Sesame Street - Telling the Truth #Winnie The Pooh - Happy Pooh Day/Cowboy Pooh #Winnie The Pooh - Growing Up/Working Together #Winnie The Pooh - Tigger-ific Tales! #Winnie The Pooh - Clever Little Piglet #Sesame Street - Learning about Numbers #Sesame Street - Do the Alphabet #Sesame Street - Cookie Monster's Best Bites #Sesame Street - Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game #The Wiggles - Wiggle Time #The Wiggles - Yummy Yummy #Parachute Express - Come Sing with Us! #Animal Shelf - Little Mut Goes Flying #Animal Shelf - Mystery of the Pictures #Animal Shelf - Hottest Day of the Year #Sesame Street - The Alphabet Jungle Game #Sesame Street - The Great Numbers Game #Sesame Street - Big Bird Gets Lost #Sesame Street - Elmo Says Boo #Sesame Street - Best of Elmo #Winnie The Pooh - Three Cheers For Eeyore and Rabbit #Winnie The Pooh - Pooh Wishes #Winnie The Pooh - Imagine That, Christopher Robin! #The Wiggles - Wiggly Wiggly Christmas #The Wiggles - Big Red Car #Dog and Duck - The Best of #Hilltop Hospital - Heart Trouble at Hilltop #Spot and his Grandparents Go to the Carnival #Spot's Show and Other Musical Adventures Cartoon Caper Cartoon Caper is a Yorkshire Television cartoon series, the show featured a variety of cartoons including Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, MGM's Tom and Jerry and Famous' Popeye the Sailor. Characters #Walt Disney's Donald Duck (1938/1954) #Warner Bros.' Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Foghorn Leghorn (1944/1951) #Famous Studios' Popeye (1944/1957) #MGM's Tom and Jerry (1942/1952) #Walter Lantz's Woody Woodpecker (1951/1954) #Harvey Films' Little Audrey (1950/1958) #Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound and Quick Draw McGraw (1958/1961) Season 1 #Daffy Duck: Hollywood Daffy/Popeye: I'll Be Skiing Ya/Donald Duck: Donald's Dilemma/Woody Woodpecker: Under the Counter Spy #Donald Duck: Chef Donald/Tom and Jerry: Trap Happy/Woody Woodpecker: Woodpecker in the Rough/Foghorn Leghorn: The Leghorn Blows at Midnight #Popeye: Shape Ahoy/Woody Woodpecker: Buccaneer Woodpecker/Foghorn Leghorn: The Egg-Cited Rooster/Donald Duck: Donald's Snow Fight #Woody Woodpecker: Sleep Happy/Tom and Jerry: Fine Feathered Friend/Little Audrey: Dawg Gawn/Donald Duck: The Plastics Inventor #Bugs Bunny: What's Cookin' Doc?/Little Audrey: Dawg Gawn/Tom and Jerry: Little Runaway/Daffy Duck: Yankee Doodle Daffy #Tom and Jerry: Casanova Cat/Little Audrey: The Seapreme Court/Daffy Duck: Drip-Along Daffy/Foghorn Leghorn: Sock-a-Doodle-Do #Foghorn Leghorn: Leghorn Swoggled/Donald Duck: Early to Bed/Tom and Jerry: His Mouse Friday/Daffy Duck: The Great Piggy Bank Robbery #Little Audrey: Tarts and Flowers/Popeye: The Fistic Mystic/Woody Woodpecker: Hypnotic Hick/Donald Duck: Donald's Double Trouble #Woody Woodpecker:A Fine Feathered Frenzy/Bug Bunny: Hare Tonic/Foghorn Leghorn: Walky Talky Hawky/Popeye: Popeye and the Pirates #Donald Duck: Wide Open Spaces/Daffy Duck: Daffy Doodles/Little Audrey: Goofy Goofy Gander/Tom and Jerry: The Lonesome Mouse #Popeye: Swimmer Take All/Donald Duck: Test Pilot Donald/Foghorn Leghorn: Crowing Pains/Little Audrey: Hold the Lion Please Season 2 #Tom and Jerry: Sufferin' Cats!/Woody Woodpecker: Scalp Treatment/Donald Duck: Donald's Diary/Huckleberry Hound: Wiki Waki Huck #Foghorn Leghorn: Leghorn Swoggled/Yogi Bear: Robin Hood Yogi/Little Audrey: Little Audrey Riding Hood/Tom and Jerry: Polka-Dot Puss #Huckleberry Hound: Spud Dud/Yogi Bear: Papa Yogi/Tom and Jerry: Mouse Trouble/Foghorn Leghorn: A Fractured Leghorn #Quick Draw McGraw: Bad Guys Disguise/Woody Woodpecker: The Woody Woodpecker Polka/Little Audrey: Law and Audrey/Bugs Bunny: High Diving Hare #Donald Duck: Working for Peanuts/Tom and Jerry: The Cat and the Mermouse/Bugs Bunny: Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Woody Woodpecker: The Great Who-Dood-It #Popeye: House Tricks?/Bugs Bunny: What's Up Doc?/Little Audrey: Surf Bored/Huckleberry Hound: Bird House Blues #Woody Woodpecker: Belle Boys/Popeye: Car-azy Drivers/Yogi Bear: A Bear Living/Daffy Duck: The Scarlet Pumpernickel #Yogi Bear: A Bear Pair/Little Audrey: The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Donald Duck: Bee On Guard/Huckleberry Hound: Postman Panic #Bugs Bunny: The Big Snooze/Popeye: Bride and Gloom/Quick Draw McGraw: Who is El Kabong?/Yogi Bear: Big Bad Bully #Little Audrey: Fishing Tackler/Bugs Bunny: Slick Hare/Popeye: Popeye, the Ace of Space/Yogi Bear: Bears and Bees #Daffy Duck: My Favorite Duck/Tom and Jerry: Tennis Chumps/Woody Woodpecker: Operation Sawdust/Quick Draw McGraw: Dizzy Desperado Playhouse Disney a block that aired on Disney Channel (Asia) for programs aimed at entertaining preschool of children ages 1–8, Playhouse Disney started on the Disney Channel on May 8, 1997. However, it didn't use its actual on-screen logo until January 22, 2001. On July 27, 2001, it re-launched with new graphics. On September 9, 2002, the block re-launched with a new logo and an animated yellow clay ball named "Clay" whose catchphrases are "It's true!" and "Are you with me?". Playhouse Disney would broadcast 4:00 am to 2:00 pm (3:00 am to 1:00 pm) on weekdays, and from 4:00 am to 9:00 am, (3:00 am to 8:00 am) on weekends, each running a different schedule. There are Shows in Playhouse Disney with Stanley, Out of the Box, The Little Mermaid, Spot the Dog, Tots TV, The Wiggles, Rolie Polie Olie, PB&J Otter, Sing Me A Story With Belle, Rosie and Jim, Madeline, Sesame Street, Adventures in Wonderland, Dumbo's Circus, The Raggy Dolls, Bear in the Big Blue House and The Book of Pooh. Shows 1997 #Bear in the Big Blue House #Sesame Street #Dumbo's Circus #Rosie and Jim #Adventures in Wonderland #Spot the Dog #Tots TV 1998 #PB&J Otter #Henry's Amazing Animals #Rolie Polie Olie #Out of the Box #Katie and Orbie 1999 #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Sing Me a Story with Belle #The Little Mermaid #The Raggy Dolls #Madeline 2001 #The Book of Pooh #Classic Cartoons #Stanley #The Wiggles #64 Zoo Lane 2002 #Good Manners with Max #Mickey's Letter Time #VeggieTales #Theadore Tugboat 2003 #Dog and Duck #Hilltop Hospital #Felix and the Flying Machine #The Koala Brothers #JoJo's Circus 2004 #Mopatop's Shop #Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears #101 Dalmatians #Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers #Jungle Cubs #Higglytown Heroes 2005 #Breakfast with Bear #Johnny and the Sprites #Little Einsteins #Play with Me Sesame #Go Baby #The Shanna Show #Charlie and Lola 2006 #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Handy Manny 2007 #My Friends Tigger & Pooh #Bunnytown 2008 #Imagination Movers 2009 #Special Agent Oso #Where Is Warehouse Mouse? #Jungle Junction Show on Disney Junior Original programming #Doc McStuffins #Jake and the Never Land Pirates #Sofia the First Co-productions #In The Night Garden #Postman Pat #Macdonald's Farm #Animal Mechanical #The Hive #Shapes #Noddy's Toyland Adventures #Wiggly Park #Little Charley Bear #WordWorld #Dibo the Gift Dragon #Team Umizoomi Acquired programming #Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears #The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa #Mickey Mouse Works #Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers Programming Starts on March 23, 2012 #101 Dalmatians: The Series #Adventures in Wonderland #Babar and the Adventures of Badou #Bear in the Big Blue House #Bunnytown #Chloe's Closet #Chuggington #Gaspard and Lisa #The Garden of Clarilu #Guess How Much I Love You #Handy Manny #Higglytown Heroes #Imagination Movers #JoJo's Circus #Johnny and the Sprites #Jungle Junction #The Koala Brothers #Jungle Cubs #Lilo & Stitch #Little Einsteins #The Little Mermaid #Mater's Tall Tales #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #My Friends Tigger and Pooh #Octonauts #The Raggy Dolls #Special Agent Oso #Timmy Time #Tinga Tinga Tales Interstitial programming #A Poem Is... #The Adventures of the Disney Fairies #The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich #Bunnytown shorts #Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? #Choo-Choo Soul #Dance-A-Lot Robot #DJ Tales #Go Baby #Good Manners with Max #Handy Manny's School for Tools #Happy Monster Band #Kit and Domby #Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol #Mickey's Letter Time #Mickey Mousekersize #Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Minnie's Bow-Toons #Noddy's Song #Once Upon a Time, In the Night Garden #Picture This #Quiet Is... #Shanna's Show #Small Potatoes #Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps #Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh #Tasty Time with ZeFronk #That's Fresh #Toy Story Toons #Where Is Warehouse Mouse? Preschool Time CD-Rom: Imagine That! Preschool Time CD offers an exciting learning adventure. Each learning adventure is centered around a theme, such as friendship or using your imagination, and it features a variety of games and activities that reinforce the idea in a fun way. For example, in the “Imagine That!” theme, Playhouse Disney shows are represented during the main portion of the learning adventure. Bear, of “Bear in the Big Blue House” greets children and introduces the letter and number of the day, which must be found in a bureau. He also explains what’s special about today Then Bear kicks off that week’s theme and sends your children to the main screen, where they engage in educational activities and games. Your children move through the learning adventure in a specific order. At any time, children can click on the Backyard icon and head there, where more Playhouse Disney characters populate activities involving art, music, reading, and other skills. Cast *Noel MacNeal as Bear *Madeleine Martin as JoJo Tickle *Robert Smith as Goliath the Lion *Austin Di Iulio as Skeebo Seltzer *James Fleet as Dog *Josie Lawrence as Duck *John McAndrew as Elephant *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger *John Fiedler as Piglet *Jessica D. Stone as Stanley *Charles Shaughnessy as Dennis *Taylor Masamitsu as Eubie *Frankie Ryan Manriquez as Wayne *Liliana Mumy as Twinkle *Rory Thost as Kip *Edie McClurg as Fran *Neil Innes as Back-To-Front, Hi-Fi, Sad Sack, Lucy, Dotty, Claude and Princess *Jonathan Coleman as Frank *Rob Rackstraw as George *Kevin Whately as Dr. Matthews *Sally Ann Marsh as Nurse Kitty *Celia Imrie as Surgeon Sally *Paul Shane as The Two Teds *Brian Murphy as Dr. Atticus *Cole Caplan as Olie *Kristen Bone as Zowie *Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel *Robert Smith as Spot *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto El Festival del Clan The 1st Musical Show in the UK. El Festival del Clan, where the young ones can really enjoy themselves together with Roobarb and Custard, Bananas in Pyjamas and Popeye in English, Noddy and The Triplets in Mexican and Miffy and Pororo in Japanese who will fill the Christmas parties up with excitement for every child. Super Cartoon Sunrise on GMTV Here's Super Cartoon Sunrise on GMTV, Artwork was created by Cathy Mustari. The theme music is a jazzy, funky, disco-fied, Hammond B3 organ-heavy instrumental arrangement (with a bank of trumpets at the end) of "Hail, Hail, the Gang's All Here". Cartoons #I Dream of Jeannie, Bewitched, Wonder Woman, Monkees and Brady Bunch #Superfriends, Inspector Gadget, The Goodies, He-Men, George of the Jungle and Dangermouse #Battle of the Planets, Pink Panther, Archie and Brady Kids #Underdog, The Famous Five, The Young Ones, Fractured Fairy Tales and Hector's House #Yogi's Gang, The Flintstones, Hong Kong Phooey, Jabberjaw, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, Jeannie, Magilla Gorilla/Quick Draw McGraw/Wally Gator/Loopy De Loop, Top Cat, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm and The Jetsons #Great Space Coaster, Hot Fudge, Woody Woodpecker, Brum, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Morph and Supergran #Puddle Lane, The Wombles, Little Audrey, The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, Chorlton and the Wheelies and The Raggy Dolls #Bugs Bunny, Popeye, The Three Stooges and Tom and Jerry Carlton Video's Bring the Magic Home Carlton Video has a wonderful collection of children's Entertainment starting in 1997. There's Tales and Story (A Monkey's Tale, Beatrix Potter, The Raggy Dolls, The Wind in the Willows, The Willows in Winter), Favourite Films (Hook, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Monty Python Films, Peanuts Movies), Pre School (Jamboree, The Fairies, Jellikins, Incy Wincy Spider in the Kingdom of Rhymes, Hilltop Hospital), Characters (Tots TV, Dream Street, Bananas in Pyjamas, Thunderbirds) and Christmas Favourites (Annabelle's Wish, Casper's Haunted Christmas, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) Autumn #A Monkey's Tale: with the Voices of Matt Hill and Sally Ann Marsh #Thunderbirds: Vol. 1 to 10 #Beatrix Potter: The World of Peter Ribbit and Friends #Peanuts Movies: with a new Video, Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown #Jellikins: Jelly Disco, it's Jellytastic! #The Fairies: with 20 songs to sing along with #Dream Street: Surprise Surprise with Magic Time Buddy #Hilltop Hospital: Heart Trouble at Hilltop #Monty Python Films: Tiles like The Life of Brian and The Holy Grail #Jamboree: Staring Floella Benjamin #FernGully: The Last Rainforest: Featuring A Young Fairy named Crysta Winter #The Wind in the Willows: Kenneth Grahame's classic tale with Alan Bennett, Michael Palin and Rik Mayall #The Willows in Winter: More Troubles from Toad #Hook: Steven Spielberg's most Spectacular Film #The Raggy Dolls: Narrated by Neil Innes #Incy Wincy Spider in the Kingdom of Rhymes: 30 Action Rhymes #Tots TV: Snowy Adventure with Tilly, Tom and Tiny #Bananas in Pyjamas: Walking in the Snow with B1 and B2 #Annabelle's Wish: Annabelle's one wish is wants to fly #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie: with Kathleen Barr as Rudolph #Casper's Haunted Christmas: a Little Spook meets the happy spirit of Christmas CITV 30th Anniversary: The Great Show Spectacular With Wizadora tells the Story about 'Adventure of a Lifetime' The Story Take's to find the Goldon Palace. Mopatop and Puppyduck (from Mopatop's Shop) opens followed by The Two Marks (as Victor and Hugo) they followed by Thomas Darvill and Andrea Green (Preform as Mike and Angelo) performs with Pat Sharp and twin cheerleaders (from Funhouse) and Floella Benjamin and the The Bopkins (from Jamboree) then they sing ' Be our Guest' with Tilly (from Tots TV). Treguard (Preform by Hugo Myatt from Knightmare) appears with Victor and Hugo, Wizadora sings her Eurovision song entry 'Better the Devil You Know'. Song from Aladdin 'Arabian Nights' and Richard Cadell and Sooty performs Magic. Wizadora introduce The Bopkins and the acromaniacs, followed by Billy Pearce (as Supergran), The Leads perform "You and Me Together" Then a performance from Tony Gardner (as Brian Johnson) and Tigger (from Potamus Park), They introduces the 1993 cast of West End hit 'Joseph and his Technicolour Dreamcoat'. They perform ' Any Dream Will Do' The dancers perform with four of them singing 'We are Sailing', David Holt as Jim Hawkins (from The Legends of Treasure Island) bumps into Neil Buchanan (from Finders Keepers) who sings 'Raining on the Rock', Jim Hawkins performs 'One jump Ahead' from Aladdin. Stephen Mulhern (Tricky TV) does a short routine, Jim Hawkins and Rob Rackstraw as Long John Silver swordfight. The Raggy Dolls and Old Bear appears to do the Dance, Billy Pearce sings with dancers, Stephen Mulhern as Andrew Bethell (from Spatz), Tommy Boyd as Adam Newman (from The Tomorrow People), Michael Underwood (from Jungle Run), Bro and Bro (from Wolf It), Engie Benjy, Salem The Cat (from Sabrina The Teenage Witch), Bungle (from Rainbow), Tati (from Tati's Hotel), Ellie (from Girls in Love), Toby the Dragon (from Puddle Lane), Neil Buchanan (from Art Attack), Fred Dinenage (from How 2), Matt Kerr (from Press Gang) and Stephen Mulhurn (You Can Do Magic) Perform "Could it be Magic", "A Million Love Songs" and "Satisfied". Children's Party at the Palace This Telecast of "Children's Party at the Palace" is from the first Performance of the London Theatre with Characters over the years in 1 Film, Host by the Bopkins from Jamboree, with Mary Poppins, Cat in the Hat, Harry Potter, Lucy van Pelt, Noddy, PC Plod, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, The Gruffalo, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Mr Bump, Wallace and Gromit, Mr Toad, Engie Benjy, Huckleberry Hound, Tinker Bell and More. Act 1 #Grease #Characters like to Shake Hands #King Arthur and The Lady of the Lake #Bananas in Pyjamas #Velma and Company #The Woods #Mary Poppins #The Villains Meeting #The Childcatcher vs Pluto #March of the Cards #Peanuts #Camelot Act 2 #Thomas the Tank Engine #The Used Car Lot #The Wombles #Dance of the Flowers #The Mighty and Powerful Genie #Rugrats #Danger in the Woods #Foghorn Leghorn's Hoedown #The Great Fight #Finale Characters Roald Dahl characters #Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Johnny Depp) #The Grand High Witch from The Witches - (Patsy Kensit) #Fantastic Mr Fox #Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) and Aunt Spiker (June Brown) from James and the Giant Peach Peter and Wendy by J. M. Barrie #Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) #Captain Hook - Anthony Head #Smee - Bob Hoskins Enid Blyton characters #Noddy #Big-Ears #Mr. Plod from the Noddy books (Martin Clunes) #Sly and Gobbo from the Noddy books #The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel, (i.e. the then current Blue Peter team) Monty Python's Spamalot #King Arthur (Marcus Brigstocke) #Lady Of The Lake (Jodie Prenger) #Patsy (Todd Carty) #Sir Lancelot (Graham MacDuff) #Sir Galahad (Simon Lipkin) #Sir Robin (Samuel Holmes) #Sir Bedevere (Robin Armstrong) #Prince Herbert (David Langham) Mr Men by Roger Hargreaves #Mr. Tickle #Mr. Bump #Little Miss Sunshine Lewis Carroll's Alice #The White Rabbit (Joe Pasquale) #The Queen of Hearts Aardman Animations #Wallace & Gromit #Morph and Chas #Feathers Mcgraw from Wallace and Gromit Hanna-Barbera's Characters #Huckleberry Hound #Snagglepuss #Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones #Smurfette from The Smurfs #Hong Kong Phooey #Dick Dastardly and Muttley #George Jetson from The Jetsons #The Banana Splits #Scooby Doo #Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Disneyland Characters #Pluto and Goofy #Br'er Bear from Song of the South #Rafiki from The Lion King #Tinker Bell from Peter Pan #The Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Baloo from The Jungle Book #Genie from Aladdin #Winnie the Pooh and Friends #Cinderella and The Stepsisters from Cinderella #Genie from Aladdin #The Big Bad Wolf from Disney's Three Little Pigs #Herbie the Love Bug #Woody and Jessie from Toy Story #Sebastian from The Little Mermaid #Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio #The Pink Elephants from Dumbo #Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron #Mulan #Roger Rabbit #Alice from Alice in Wonderland Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling #Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) #Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) #Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) #Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) #The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) Dr. Seuss Characters #Cat in the Hat #Sam-I-Am and The Grouchy Guy from Green Eggs and Ham #The Grinch from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Mary Poppins by P. L. Travers #Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) #Bert, Michael, Jane and the Chimney Sweeps Grease Characters #Danny #Sandy #The Pink Ladies and The Burger Palace Boys Spitting Image's Opposition (Labour Party) #Neil Kinnock #Roy Hattersley #Michael Foot #Tony Benn #Ken Livingstone #Denis Healey #Gerald Kaufman Bananas in Pyjamas and The Ferals #Rattus P. Rattus (Puppeteer by David Collins) #Modigliana (Puppeteer by Mal Heap) #Mixy (Puppeteer by Emma deVries) #Derryn (Puppeteer by Terry Ryan) #B1 (Voiced by Ken Radley) #B2 (Voiced by Nicholas Opolski) #Amy (Voiced by Mary-Anne Henshaw) #Lulu (Voiced by Taylor Owynns) #Morgan (Voiced by Jeremy Scrivener) #Rat in a Hat (Voiced by Shane McNamara) Peanuts by Charles Schulz #Charlie Brown #Snoopy #Linus van Pelt #Schroeder #Violet Gray #Peppermint Patty (Karen Briffett) #Lucy van Pelt #Sally Brown The Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry #Thomas The Tank Engine #The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) Cosgrove Hall #Danger Mouse #Penfold #Baron Silas Greenback #Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men #Engie Benjy Ragdoll Productions #Rosie and Jim (Puppeteer by Rebecca Nagan and Robin Stevens) #Duck (Puppeteer by Robin Stevens) #Brum #Teletubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po) FilmFair #Paddington Bear #The Wombles (Voiced by David Jason, Janet Brown, Jon Pertwee, John Graham and Lionel Jeffries) #Moschops, Ally, Mrs Kerry and Uncle Rex #Huxley Pig #Nellie the Elephant Miscellaneous #Angelina Ballerina #The Pink Panther #Dennis and Gnasher #Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Psyduck, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Nurse Joy, Jessie, James and Meowth from Pokemon #Postman Pat #Pingu (Voiced by Carlo Bonomi) #Raggedy Ann #Lucy from The Raggy Dolls #Babar the Elephant #Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Susie Carmichael and Angelica Pickles from Rugrats #Sailor Moon and her Friends #The Gruffalo #Caillou and Friends #Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) and his Merry Men #Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) and friends #Spot the Dog #Rosie from Puppydog Tales (Victoria Wood) #William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) #Madeline #Thumbelina #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Hansel and Gretel #The Daleks from Dr Who #The Cast of War Horse #Topsy and Tim #Polkaroo from Polka Dot Door #Mr Toad from The Wind in the Willows (Terry Jones) #Sheila Rae from Sheila Rae, the Brave #Woody Woodpecker #Popeye the Sailor (Voiced by Jack Mercer and Sang by Robin Williams) #SuperTed #Maisy Mouse #Charlie Chalk #Johnson from Johnson and Friends #Bob the Builder #Thog from The Muppets #SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star #Percy the Park Keeper, Alan Titchmarsh #Hello Kitty #Kipper #Miffy #Tenderheart Bear from Care Bears #The Triplets and The Bored Witch #The cast from the musical Me and My Girl #Various characters from Beatrix Potter's works #Burglar Bill - Bradley Walsh #The Childcatcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - (Richard O'Brien) #Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) #Strawberry Shortcake #Owl from Owl and the Pussy Cat (Simon Grant) #Bump #Garfield #Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) #Templeton the Rat from Charlotte's Web #Velma Kelly from Chicago (Amra Faye-Wright) #Windy Miller from Camberwick Green #Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Foghorn Leghorn #The Chief Weasel and the Weasels from The Wind in the Willows - (Antony Sher) #Shrek #Chief Blue Meanie and the Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine #Mr. Blobby and Mrs. Blobby #Dusty The Dinosaur #Frank and Buster from The Koala Brothers #Barbie and Ken #The Snowman #Mog the Forgetful Cat #Ebenezer Scrooge from The Christmas Carol (Tim Curry) #Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) #Star Wars' C3PO and R2D2 #Puss in Boots #Edd the Duck #Bizza, Billy, Betty and Baby Bobkin from Jamboree #Fireman Sam Music and Songs #Nursery Suite (Edward Elgar) #Summer Night (Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey) #March of the Toys (Victor Herbert) #Mary Poppins songs (Richard H Sherman & Robert B Sherman) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Richard H Sherman & Robert B Sherman) #Bob the Builder (Paul Joyce) #Thunderbirds (Barry Gray) #Thumbelina (Barry Manilow) #Pink Elephants on Parade (Oliver Wallace) #Zip-a-dee Doo-Dah (Allie Wrubel and Ray Gilbert) #The Caucus Race/How Do You Do and Shake Hands/March of the Cards/All in a Golden Afternoon (Bob Hilliard and Sammy Fain) #Come With Me/The Song That Goes Like This/Brave Sir Robin/Knights of the Round Table (Eric Idle) #Bananas in Pyjamas/Bumping & A Jumping (Carey Blyton) #All That Jazz (John Kander) #The Bare Necessities (Richard H Sherman & Robert B Sherman) #Napoleon, Mighty Leader (Richard Harvey) #Ken (Eliot Daniel and Ken Darby) #Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be/Schroeder (Clark Gesner and Larry Grossman) #Thomas the Tank Engine (Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell) #Belle (Alan Menken & Howard Ashman) #Wombles of Wimbledon Common (Mike Batt) #Friend Like Me (Howard Ashman) #Rugrats (Mark and Robert Mothersbaugh) #Heigh-Ho/Some Day My Prince Will Come (Larry Morey) #The Woody Woodpecker Song (George Tibbles and Ramey Idriess) #I'm Popeye the Sailor Man/The Sailor's Hornpipe (Sammy Lerner) #Wallace & Gromit (Julian Nott) #Pink Panther (Henry Mancini) #Dr. Who (Ron Grainer) #Walking in the Air (Howard Blake) #It's a Small World (Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman) Songs and Music from The DVD and on CD *Overture *Summer Nights - Sandy, Danny, Pink Ladies and Burger Palace Boys *How Do You Do and Shake Hands - Company *Come With Me - King Arthur, Lady of the Lake and Laker girls *The Song That Goes Like This - Sir Galahad and Lady of the Lake *Brave Sir Robin - Sir Robin and Minstrels *Bumping And A-Jumping - B1 and B2, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *All That Jazz - Velma and Company *Ken - Barbie *Step in Time - Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, and the Sweeps *Napoleon, Mighty Leader - Villains *Knights of the Round Table/The Song That Goes Like This (Reprise) - Company *Don't Be Anything Less Than You Can Be - The Peanuts Gang *Schroeder - Lucy *Belle - Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Bert, B1 and B2, Rat in the Hat, Sir Robin, Willy Wonka, Peppermint Patty and Rosie *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins, Bert, Jane, Michael and Company *Pack Up Your Troubles - Chuckie Finster *Foghorn's Hoedown - Foghorn Leghorn and Company *We Go Together - Cast Cast *The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) *The White Rabbit (Joe Pasquale) *Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) *Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) *Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) *The Chief Weasel (Antony Sher) *Ebenezer Scrooge (Tim Curry) *B1 (Voiced by Ken Radley) *B2 (Voiced by Nicholas Opolski) *Amy (Voiced by Mary-Anne Henshaw) *Lulu (Voiced by Taylor Owynns) *Morgan (Voiced by Jeremy Scrivener) *Rat in a Hat (Voiced by Shane McNamara) *Ash Ketchum (Dominic Nolfi) *Misty (Heidi Weyhmueller) *Brock (Dennis Kenney) *Jessie (Lauren Kling) *James (Andrew Rannells) *Popeye (Voiced by Jack Mercer and Sang by Robin Williams) *Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) *Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp) *Chuckie Finster (Voiced by Christine Cavanaugh) *Barbie (Jodi Benson) *King Arthur (Marcus Brigstocke) *Lady Of The Lake (Jodie Prenger) *Patsy (Todd Carty) *Sir Lancelot (Graham MacDuff) *Sir Galahad (Simon Lipkin) *Sir Robin (Samuel Holmes) *Sir Bedevere (Robin Armstrong) *Prince Herbert (David Langham) *Mr. Plod (Martin Clunes) *Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) *Aunt Spiker (June Brown) *The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel) *Percy the Park Keeper (Alan Titchmarsh) *Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) *Rattus P. Rattus (Puppeteer by David Collins) *Modigliana (Puppeteer by Mal Heap) *Mixy (Puppeteer by Emma deVries) *Derryn (Puppeteer by Terry Ryan) *Foghorn Leghorn (Voiced by Jeff Bergman) *William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) *The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) *Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) *Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) *Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) *Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) *Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) *Dorothy the Dinosaur (Voiced by Carolyn Ferrie) *Roxie Hart (Josefina Gabrielle) *The Wombles (Voiced by David Jason, Janet Brown, Jon Pertwee, John Graham and Lionel Jeffries) *Velma Kelly (Amra Faye-Wright) *Danny Zuko (Jarrod Carland) *Sandy Dumbrowski (Hayley Evetts) *Pingu (Voiced by Carlo Bonomi) *Napoleon (Voiced by Patrick Stewart) *Burglar Bill (Bradley Walsh) *Mr Toad (Terry Jones) *Captain Hook (Anthony Head) *Smee (Bob Hoskins) *Rosie (Puppeteer by Rebecca Nagan) *Jim (Puppeteer by Robin Stevens) *Rosie (Victoria Wood) *Peppermint Patty (Karen Briffett) *The Childcatcher (Richard O'Brien) *The Grand High Witch (Patsy Kensit) *Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) *Owl (Simon Grant) *Lucy (Voiced by Neil Innes) Favourites Character Cakes and Lovadle Character Cakes children usually want their favourite character from television, books, cartoons or comics. 2 volumes thats interprets children's characters in cake form. Characters #Betty Boop #Sooty #Country Companions #Peanuts #The Wind in the Willows #Postman Pat #Budgie the Little Helicopter #Forever Friends #Popeye #Thomas the Tank Engine #Spot #Old Bear #The Smurfs #Noddy #Where's Wally #Paddington #Peter Rabbit & Friends #Mr Men Characters 2 #Fireman Sam #The Flower Fairies #The Wombles #My Little Pony #Dennis & Gnasher #Kipper #Garfield #Little Miss #Sonic the Hedgehog #Brambly Hedge #Bananas in Pyjamas #Super Mario #Wallace and Gromit #Rugrats #Rupert #Babar #Sesame Street #Barney Copyright #Betty Boop © 1997 King Features Syndicate, Inc./Fleischer Studios inc. #Sooty © 1997 Sooty International Ltd. Licensed by Chatsworth Enterprises Ltd. #Country Companions © Gordon Fraser Gallery #Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Entertainment, Ltd, based on the characters by Kenneth Graham. #Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Limited 1997. Licensed by Copyrights #Budgie the Little Helicopter © 1997 DOY under excluive licence to the Sleepy Kid Company Ltd. #Forever Friends © The Andrew Brownsword Collection. #Popeye © King Features Syndicate, Inc. #Thomas the Tank Engine © from the Railway Series by Rev. W. Awdry © Limited to Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd. #Spot © Eric Hill/Salspot Limited 1997 #Old Bear © Jane Hissey 1997 #The Smurfs © Peyo 1997 #Noddy © Enid Blyton Limited. All Right Reserved #Where's Wally © Martin Handford 1997 #Paddington © Paddington and Company Ltd. 1997 #Peter Rabbit & Friends © Frederick Warne & Co. 1997 #Mr Men and Little Miss © Mrs Roger Hargreavers USA Premission Price Stern Sloan Inc. #Fireman Sam © 1999 Prism Art & Design Ltd. Produced by Bumper Films for S4C Licensed by BBC Worldwide Ltd. #The Flower Fairies © 1999 The Estate of Cicely Mary Barker Reproduced by Frederick Warne & Co. #The Wombles © 1999 Elisadeth Beresford/FilmFair Ltd #My Little Pony © 1999 Hasbor International Inc. #Dennis & Gnasher © D.C. Thomson & Co Ltd. 1999 #Kipper © Mick Inkpen. 1999 #Garfield © 1999 PAWS Incorporated. #Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA Enterprisirs Ltd. 1999 #Brambly Hedge © Jill Barklem 1999 #Bananas in Pyjamas © Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. 1999 Original Song by Carey Blyton. #Super Mario © 1999 Nintendo #Wallace and Gromit © 1999 Aardman/Wallace and Gromit Limited. Licensed by BBC Worldwide Ltd. #Rugrats © 1999 Viacom International Inc. Created by Klasky Csupo Inc. #Rupert © Express Newspapers 1999. Licensed by Nelvana Limited. #Babar © 1999 Laurent de Brunhoff. #Sesame Street © 1999 The Jim Henson Company All right resevred. #Barney © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Toddler's Favourite Characters *The Tweenies *Pingu *Tots TV *Spot *Postman Pat *William's Wish Wellingtons *Rolie Polie Olie *Brum *Fun Song Factory *Barney *Captain Feathersword *MacDonald's Farm *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Maisy *Pigeon Street *Angelmouse *The Raggy Dolls *Oakie Doke *Paddington Bear *Sooty *Bill & Ben *Tumble Tots *Kipper *Ozzie the Owl *Rupert Bear Calling All Toddlers *Kipper - The Paddling Pool *Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road *William's Wish Wellingtons - William the Conkeror *Pingu Goes Cross Country *Tots TV - Super Tiny *Fun Song Factory - Colors (excerpt) *Spot Stays Overnight *Paddington Bear - Paddington Goes Underground *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train *Sooty - Scampi and Computer Chips *Barney's Musical Scrapbook *Teletubbies - (Behind the Sences) Calling All Toddlers 2 *The Tweenies - Fizz's Scrapbook *Spot's Band *Postman Pat has the Best Village *Rolie Polie Olie - Pappy's Boat *Dog and Duck - Dog Show *Brum and the Airport Adventure *MacDonald's Farm - Springtime on the Farm *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train *Maisy - Maisy's Train *Angelmouse - Copycat Chick *Bill & Ben - The Big Sleep *Kipper - The Key *Rupert Bear - We All Stand Together (music video) Calling All Toddlers 3 *Spot Goes to a Party *Ozzie the Owl - In the Dark *Fun Song Factory - Hide and Seek (excerpt) *Captain Feathersword - The Treasure Hunt *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Bertie *Oakie Doke and the Talking Stone *MacDonalds Farm: Safety First *The Tweeines - Song Time (excerpt) *Pigeon Street - Pigeon Post *The Raggy Dolls - Making Faces *Tumble Tots - Tumble Tots are Great (Music Video) Making Children Smile vol. 1 *Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs: But I Like Mud *Charlie and Lola: I Will Not Ever Never Eat a Tomato *The Koala Brothers: Sammy and the Moon *Little Princess: I Want My Potty *Little Red Tractor: Circles in the Corn *Meg and Mog: Meg at the Funfair *Spot: Where's Spot *The Roly Mo Show: Hiccups *Wide Eye: Great Grandma's Party *Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi's Talent Show *Pingu: Pingu Finishes the Job *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina at the Fair *Postman Pat: Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day *Pocoyo: Hush Making Children Smile vol. 2 *The Animal Shelf: Animal Watch *Little Red Tractor: Silence of the Cows *Meg and Mog: Owl's Voice *Pocoyo: Pocoyo, Pocoyo *Charlie and Lola: It's a Secret *Fifi and the Flowertots: Bumble Helps Out *Paddington Bear: The Treasure Hunt *Chloe's Closet: Monkey's Of The Caribbean *Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs: Overdue *Little Princess: I Want to Whistle *Octonauts and the Giant Squid *The Koala Brothers: George's Big Mistake *The Raggy Dolls: The Terrible Storm *Wide Eye: A Snowy Owl The Best of Making Children Smile *Titch: The Picnic *Fifi and the Flowertots: Bumble's Big Race *Postman Pat at the Seaside *Merlin the Magical Puppy: Merlin, Secret Agent *Charlie and Lola: The Most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World *Hello Kitty and Friends: Cinderella *Doggie Daycare: A Honey of a Surprise *Buzz and Poppy: The Forgetful Smiley Wiley *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina in the Wings *Roly Mo: Too Hot *Spot’s Band *Paddington Bear: The Greatest Paddington on Earth *Andy Pandy: Teddy's Sunglasses *Franny's Feet: Bedtime for Bears *Pocoyo: Detective Pocoyo *Octonauts and the Speedy Sailfish *Meg and Mog: Meg's Fancy Dress *PB Bear and Friends: Fishing for Wishes *Wide Eye: Batwing's Cave *Angelmouse - Copycat Chick *Miss Spider: The Big Green Bug *Pororo the Little Penguin - Eddy Goes to the Moon *Chloe's Closet: The Color Pink *Miffy Goes Camping *Igam Ogam - I’m Best *Fimbles: Moon *The Raggy Dolls: We are Not Amused *Timmy Time: Ballerina Timmy *MacDonald's Farm: Fun With Colours *The Koala Brothers: Sammy & The Bee *Small Potatoes: I Love To Dance The Flamenco *Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs: Abracadabra!